


embraced in heaven’s arms

by ilenne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Tags TBA, And angst, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste’s A+ Parenting, Gen, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, give adrien agreste a hug week, im sorry, post-glaciator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: Heaven being, of course, people who love him.A series of unconnected oneshots written for Give Adrien Agreste a Hug week.day 1:adrien (or chat) and marinette
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	embraced in heaven’s arms

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not be updated daily, we’ll see what happens :’)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic marichat hugs, post-glaciator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i…almost forgot to post this, whoopsie
> 
> enjoy! <3
> 
> (also: it’s only as i post this that i realize it probs should’ve been written in adrien’s pov ahahaa.)

The moon is bright tonight, Marinette notices. Paris looks beautiful, adorned with the moon's silvery glow and the city's own lights. It's a wonderful sight to see. Almost as pretty as Adrien's eyes, she thinks.

She sighs.

It's not his fault his father kept him from getting ice cream with her and Alya and Nino, she  _ knows _ that, but she's still somehow hurt.

He'd said he'd be there.

_ It's not his fault. _

She sighs again and shifts her weight from one leg to the other, rearrangingher elbows on the railing to a more comfortable position.

"Marinette?" The voice comes from behind her, and she whirls around, startled. It's Chat Noir. She hadn't even noticed him approach.

"Hi," she says. It’s then that she notices his expression. It's one of heartache, and it's one she's very familiar with. "Are you…okay?"

"I'm fine," he says, and smiles, but it's too wide and perfect, unlike the lopsided grin she knows is genuine. 

(When did she start noticing his smile?)

"No, you're not," she says.

His shoulders sag. "No, I'm not."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Marinette asks tentatively. As much as she'd like to partake in their usual banter, she knows she's going to have to step slightly outside of her comfort zone and talk with Chat and try to comfort him, and she's not very good with talking about emotions but she's going to have to try.

"Yeah," he says, and sits down, his back against the bricks separating Marinette's balcony and the neighbors' roof. She joins him. "I'm just—I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh?"

"I invited Ladybug to have dinner with me tonight," he starts. "She said she probably wouldn't be able to make it, and she didn't come, and even though she told me she might not be able to be there, it still hurts and I feel bad for feeling hurt. I mean, it's not like she stood me up."

Oh. "You love her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah." His eyes shine and he smiles, a real one this time, and Marinette is a little taken aback by the emotion in his voice. Gone are the puns and sassy remarks, instead replaced with pure love. "She's my everything."

_ Oh. _

* * *

It's silent for a bit. After a couple of minutes, Marinette says, "I know how you feel."

"You do?”

"Yeah." She yawns—it's getting a little late—before continuing. "I was supposed to get ice cream with my friends, and my crush was going to join us, but he canceled last-minute because his father wouldn't let him come." She glances down, and misses Chat's surprised look. "And it's not his fault, I  _ know _ that, but he said he would come, and he didn't, and unfortunately, that's all my brain wants to focus on."

"Oh," Chat says. He laughs. "We're both messes, aren't we?"

She smiles.

"We could start our own Lonely Hearts club."

Marinette snorts. "Hardly lonely, I'd say. Just unnoticed by the people we want to notice us."

"Can we get an F in the chat," he says.

"F," she obliges, nodding in agreement.

They sigh contentedly. Or at least, Marinette does. She's just glad the mood has lifted.

But man, is she tired. Without really thinking about it, she lays her head on his shoulder. "I could fall asleep right here, I think."

"Oh, mood," he says. "I'm so tired. All the time." From work-related things and the ungodly hours his dad makes him get up at to do photoshoots, never mind school and akumas, but it's not like Marinette knows that.

(It's not like he knows of her superheroing activities, either, and why she's so tired too.)

"Do you want a hug?" she asks.

"Please.”

And so she swings her legs over his own so she's almost sitting in his lap, and wraps her arms around his chest. She can feel him relaxing—for god's sake, how tense had he been?—and a second later, he returns the embrace.

(There is a low rumbling in his chest, and she smiles when she realizes he’s purring.)

She feels a lot better than she did earlier, and she's here with her best friend, and things are okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written at midnight last night and is unbetaed, i apologize in advance for anything weird haha
> 
> also??? im crying???? my previous fic posted got so much attention????? im still a little bit in shock i think. anyway thank youuuu djfsjbrkfvekgdnbgdkh <3 <3 <3
> 
> xx Elle

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are very very much appreciated!! <3
> 
> [tumblr](%E2%80%9Chttps.xthreeravensx.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=%E2%80%9Cnofollow%E2%80%9D)


End file.
